Shattered Glass
by Tigger77
Summary: Bella and Kate Swan have a sisterly bond you can only find in books. And ther're not giving it up! Kate getting imprinted on by a vampire. No problemo. But when it happens to Bella? It's not the same. Why? R & R! Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. imprint part one

**Hi! Hola! Hey! Whaz up! I'm Tigger77! I know! I know! I'm writing another story! Even though I'm booked with school ****and**** my new summer job! And I promised I wouldn't start another story! Crazy, right? But, this time I swear over my cat's soul that I won't start another story! I just had to get this out before I forgot it!**

**This is rated M simply because there's plenty of swear words and I'm paranoid!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Summary:**

**Bella and Kate Swan have a sisterly bond that you only find in story books, and their not about to give it up. So a vampire imprints on Kate? Oh well. But, when Bella is imprinted on? Why is she so upset? Why does she hate vampires? How did she know about vampires? And, what the hell is she hiding? **

"Come on, Bella." I pleaded. "It won't be that bad."

She let out a delicate snort, raising her eyebrows. "Won't be that bad? Kate! Staying with more bloodsuckers? I think that's pretty bad."

"Their Garrett's cousins. I'm sure they aren't that bad." She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut them off. "No. Bella were going tomorrow and that's that." And with that, I walked out the door towards my room.

"Don't treat me like a child, _little _sister." Bella yelled putting exaggerating on the little.

I slammed my door and jumped on the bed. "Damn it!" I screamed.

Bella and I never used to fight. Even when Mom died. Even when Dad got abusive. And even when we ran away together. We never fought. "Damn it! Damn it!" But, ever since Garrett found and imprinted on me, she changed. She started wearing more makeup and more black. And I found we got into more arguments. Small ones. But, even the smallest arguments build up to giant ones once in a while. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Cold hands rubbed soothing patterns on my back. Comforting words were whispered in my ear. His intentions worked wonders. I sighed and flipped around.

My brown eyes looked up and into the golden eyes of my love." Another fight?" Garrett asked. I simply nodded. My throat to dry to talk. "I'm sorry, love. She'll get over it." He reasoned.

"I know." My voice cracked. Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Shh." Garrett ran his hand up and down my arms. "It's late and we've got to get up early. Try and get some sleep."

"Right." I mumbled. Slowly, ever so slowly, the dark of night over came me.

******P******

"Wake up!" Something hit me in the side. "WAKE UP!" The something got faster and harder. I opened my eyes slightly.

"Go away, Bella." I said. Bella was already dressed in her usual black skinny jeans and shirt. Which ironically stated, 'Bite me.' Her eyes held heavy mascara and smoky eyes. Truly a dark angel.

"Not until you get up." She stated sourly.

I only grumbled in response.

"Get up, now!" Bella growled. "Don't you want to meet those leeches you got so keyed up for yesterday?"

"Shoot!" I shot up in bed. Running past Bella and into the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I called.

"Kate. It's 5:30 in the morning. You'd have bitten my head off if I woke up any earlier."

I laughed darkly at her pun. "You're right-"

Bella cut me off. "It's six hours to Forks. Garrett wants to get there by one. He's packing the car. Hurry up." She left the room. Mind reader. I thought.

As quickly as I could, I rushed to the car. Garrett smiled and kissed my lips softly. This kiss started off slow but built up fast. Soon my eyes were glazed over with lust. Unfortunately a cough brought me back down from cloud nine.

"Hurry up Kate, dumbass." Bella stated getting into the back of Garrett's Mercedes.

"Yeah I'm going, bitch." Garrett snarled quietly.

I sighed. Even at the best of times Bella and Garrett never got along. In fact Bella hated Garrett as soon as she saw him. I remember that day perfectly.

_Flashback_

_I trailed my fingers across the dirty ground. Bella was out getting food at a McDonalds not far from here. She didn't want me going with her. She didn't like us going out in public spaces. She said the government might find us. And then they would separate us. We also moved around a lot. Never staying in one place for more than a week. Again for the same reason._

_In the distance I heard the snap of a twig. I looked up in a panic. Had the government found us? Out of the bush stepped a man. The first thing I noticed was that he had golden eyes, like topaz. Slowly I tore my eyes from his and looked at the rest of him. He was lean with medium build. His jaw was perfect and his hair was long, sandy blonde tied back with a rubber band. _

_"Hello." He said in a musical voice. _

_"Hi." I whispered._

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Kate and you?" _

_He flashed a stunning smile. "Garrett. May I be so bold as to ask what a beauty like yourself is doing out in the forest alone?"_

"_I'm waiting for my sister Bella." I looked down._

_Garrett cupped my chin, making me look back up. "Don't. Don't hide your eyes from me." _

_I let out a nervous giggle. "Never."_

"_Kate guess what I got." Bella sounded excited._

_I looked up with a scowl. Surely I hadn't imagined Garrett looking at my lips. He was so going to kiss me! Damn it Bella for ruining it all._

_Bella took one look at me. Then at Garrett's adoring eyes, then back at me. But she wasn't the same. She shut down, and I never saw the old Bella again. _

_End of Flashback_

I sighed again and got into the car.

*****P*****

"Okay Bella. Try to behave." I said. Garrett had gone inside to great his cousins while I told Bella to behave. Some how, I knew this wouldn't help.

"And you stop treating me like a little kid, _lil' sis'._" She grumbled getting out and walking towards the big white mantion.

"This is Kate." Garrett introduced me when I walked in. "Kate this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward."

"Hi." I said shyly, looking down.

The women Garrett introduced as Esme gave me a huge. "Welcome to the family."

Then, Bella walked in.

"And this is Bella." Garrett sighed. "Kate's sister."

Esme reached out to give her a huge, but Bella side stepped her and walked into the kitchen. "Chums." She muttered.

"Bella!" Garrett and I scolded at the same time. She simply ignored us and went to look in the fridge.

"Just ignore her. I always do-" Garrett started.

"Beautiful." The one vampire Edward, mumbled, looking at Bella in awe. As if he was ready to get down and worship the ground she walked on. I had seen that look before. It was the look of adoration Garrett gave me. And every other mated vampire.

I let out a squeal along with Alice. Bella had a mate.

As soon as the sound left my mouth, Bella looked up. Her eyes widened. Her body went rigged, as she took in the vampire looking at her.

"Shit."

**So how did you like it? Should I continue. I love getting reviews! So if you could take just one more minute of your time, it would be very much apreciated!**

**P.S Sorry if there is any errors! My computer is being terrible! I swear some times I think technoligy comes from the devil himself!**

Return to Top


	2. imprint part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_As soon as the sound left my mouth, Bella looked up. Her eyes widened. Her body went rigged, as she took in the vampire looking at her._

_"Shit."_

Everything went down hill from there. Or, maybe, it went down hill before that. But, still! It only got worse.

Bella shot up in one graceful movement. Something I never thought possible for her. She took a step back, right as Edward took a step closer to her. They moved in that simple dance, until Bella was by the granit counter and Edward was stepping into the kitchen. Bella took a quick glance behind her. At the same time her hand searched the counter for something she could use against Edward. Her hand came in contact with a bannana. She looked at it in dismay. Then, she looked back at me, the bannana, Edward, and then the bannana again.

"Stay away from me." She warned. From behind me Emmett chuckled.

"Love, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Edward tried calming her.

Bella grunted in responce and took a step back. Dropping the bannana she grabbed something I couldn't see.

"Bella, put that down. You'll hurt yourself!" Edward pleaded. And that was when I saw the big, shining putcher knife she had plucked from it's resting place.

"Stay away from me!" Bella said again, louder this time.

I had never seen Bella like this. Her eyes were wide and ringed with unshed tears. Her hair, though, not bad, was frazzled and dull. Her lips quivered like the rest of her body and her face was totally drained. I had never seen this side of her. So fragil. So feeble. And just so.........vulnerable. Never in all my life, had I seen her like this. Even when it was cold out and we had no where to go. She was always the strong one. The care giver. Always looking at the bright side of things. How many times had I heard her say, "look at it this way" or "on the bright side....."?

It was nerve racking to see her like this. As well as heart breaking. And in the midst of it all I found tears sliding down my face.

Edward in responce stopped moving. Even took a step back and lifted his hands above his head. "Bella, just put the knife down. No one will hurt you."

Bella looked around. At all the vampires and their brides. At Edward. Then, at me. She looked at me with hesitation. Her eyes pleading. They flickered away and then back to me again. She took another step back. Her back came in contact with a door. A door I didn't notice until now.

"No." I whispered.

Her hand slide down and opened the door.

"Bella! NOOOOO" Alice shouted.

Before she finished Bella was out the door and running. The knife clattered to the floor noisily. Edward was only a step behing her.

"Bella!" I heard him yell! Then, there was a splash. It was too late. Bella had jumped in the river just out side the Cullen's back door.

****S*G****

"Did you find her?" I shouted at the boys when they walked in. They were all dripping wet. Not from jumping in the river. No. It was from the pouring rain that started almost instantly after Bella jumped in the river.

Garrett shook his head sadly. His little head shake was like a sword to my heart. My tears that I had just gotten to stop came back full speed.

"Oh, Garrett!" I cried, launching myself into his arms.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked from behind me. I looked at her. Her face was heartbreaking. A frown took over the beautiful smile I had only seen once. In her hands was an extra towel.

"Still out looking." murmered Carlisle, quietly. He pulled her into his arms as she sobbed silently. I cursed Bella for making someone as good and pure as Esme cry. Maybe she shouldn't even be found. Drowning in the river. She'd deserved it. I quickly diminished the thought almost as soon as it came. Bella was my sister. The sister that took care of me when no one else could. I loved her. She didn't deserve to die.

"I don't know wether I find this Bella girl amusing or madening." Rosalie, the blonde beauty lolling on the couch, woundered aloud. I looked over at her, eyebrows raised. "What? Should I be mad that my family is upset and that Edward's probably in turmoil. Or should I find this amusing that the girl Edward falls in love with runs at the sight of him." Emmett boomed a laugh at that. "Hm. A little bit of both I suppose." She decided.

That night I fell asleep crying.

****S*G****

"Pss! Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over.

"Oww! Goddamn it! Kate! Wake your ass up!" Someone whispered into my ear. I opened my left eye lazily.

"Bella!" I shouted, quietly.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" She put a hand over my mouth, daintily.

"What?" I was confused. "Oh! I don't care! Your alive!" I threw my arms around her. I was in my new room. Garrett was downstairs. Getting ready with the men. And Edward. He had agreed to come home and make a plan to find Bella. But, that wasn't needed any more. Because she was alive and well. Thank god.

Bella stiffened under my touch and tried to pull away. I let her. Not understanding why. Bella never pulled away when I hugged her. That's when I really looked at her.

Her ussually beautiful hair was matted and caked on the left side with blood. All her heavy makeup was gone. Leaving a gash on her right cheek exposed. Her arms had cuts on them. Lots of them. Luckily they looked small enough. And she was soaking wet looking like a drowned cat.

"Bella!" I cried. "What happened to you?"

"I'll be fine." She soothed. "The cuts aren't serious. They'll be nothing but distant memories in a few days time."

"You don't know that! Your not a docter!" _Docter_. She needed a docter. Carlisle had said he was a docter when I'd asked what would happen if she was hurt. "You need to see Carlisle!"

"NO!" Bella panicked. "I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! You need to see Carlisle right away! Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because then I'll become a corpse bride for sure." Her hand slapped down on her mouth before she could say any thing more.

"That........that's.........all you........all you think of me? Isn't it?" I asked meekly. I felt like I'de just been slapped across the face.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! Never." Bella's hands came up.

"Whatever! That is what you think of me! You.....you filthy, sluty bitch!" I shouted/whispered.

Bella flinched. "I do not!"

"Oh, really? Don't lie to me! I'm your sister! But, I don't think I even want to be that anymore! In fact! I hope you go to hell you little slut!"

I don't know what happened, but something seemed to snap in Bella. She glared at me with all her might. "Your wrong. I don't think your a corpse bride. I think your a leech f***er." She hissed.

I jumped off the bed, stagering slightly from the shock. Tears weld up in my eyes and I found myself crying for the millionth time today. I looked toward the door. Bella would probably hate me, but at the moment I didn't really care.

I sucked in a big gust of air, "Garrett!" I screamed, at the same time that Bella shouted, "NOOOO!" and lunged at me. We came in contact with my hard wood floor. Bella hissed in pain from above me.

There were shouts from outside and sounds of footsteps running up the stairs toward my room. Bella's and my head snapped up towards the door, just as it opened. Garrett stood in the door way. He took one look at me under Bella before he was across the room pulling Bella away. In a flash I was behind him. He stood in a protective stance in front of me. I understood why. Even if there was only a little sign of danger, Garrett was ready.

Emmett and Jasper stood in the door way now. Jasper not breathing. Bella lifted her fisted hands up above her head. Clearly a sign of submission. Slowly Garrett stood up from his stance, still keeping me hidden.

And that's what Edward came into the room to see. He growled and got in front of Bella. It was Garrett's turn to put his hands up. Edward assessed him for a moment. Calculating the possibiliy of Garrett atacking. But, he knew Garrett wouldn't and so he turned to check on Bella. I'm sure his eyes widened as he took in Bella's form.

"Oh no! Carlisle!" Edward yelled. "Shh love! It's going to be okay. Carlisle will fix you!" I nearly almost chuckled. Edward had a lot to learn about Bella. He tried to grab Bella's hand, but Bella screamed and jumped from him.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Son." Carlisle said to Edward. He whispered something in Edward's ear, but it was to fast and silent for me to hear.

Edward sighed but nodded. "It's for the best." He murmered.

Carlisle walked from the room. Only seconds later he was back..................with a syringe in hand. Bella saw this little fact and started screaming and struggling. But Edward had already gotten a hold on her.

"NO! NO!" Bella screamed.

"It's for your own good." Edward said. Though it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that. Still Bella struggled. It was a known fact that she hated needles. Maybe I should have told them that.

Then, just like that, it was over. Bella stopped moving. Her body went limp in Edward's arms and Carisle took a step back.

"Take her to my office. I need to clean her wounds." He said.

Edward nodded silently. They left the room. I hugged Garrett tightly and cried. Wishing more than anything that I could crawl in a ball and hide for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So, how was it? I thought it was good! But really I don't care what I think. It's what you think that matters the most! What I'm trying to say is that you should review! Please and thanks!**

**A/N I don't know if I said this in the last chapter but the imprints sleep. If you were wondering. Oh and if your suprised I didn't say the f word. Sorry. I just don't like that word that much! **

**And again, sorry if there was any miss spellings or any thing. My computer is making me soooo mad at the moment! **


	3. failure

**Hi! I'm updating again! Thank god! Who else is excited for summer vacation? **

**READ THIS: I have now posted all my pictures for Shattered Glass on my blog! If you want to check it out, just go to my profile and go to the link by Shattered Glass pictures! So far I've got a full tour of the Cullen house! (I got a little carried away!) There'll be more pictures soon! Go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

Water whisked me down through the blackness. I struggled to gain control, only to have it taken by the ravinous river again. My back hit against something hard. Again and again. Would it ever stop? I didn't think so.

_Keep going! _My mother's voice pleaded from somewhere above. _Don't stop! You're the only family Kate has left! _

_But, she's got Garrett, now. _

_Don't give up, Bella! I love you so much! _My mom sounded near hysterics.

My arms struggled against the black water that kept me captive. Mom and Dad were right. I had to live for Kate. She was the only thing worth living for now. I had to. I had to. With that in mind, I conjured all my strength and and tried one last time to grab something.

My fingers made contact with something. A branch. I clung to it like a baby would it's blankie. My fingers slipped and I screamed out. Bubbles blew around my face. My lungs cried in protest. I needed that air. I pulled harder on the branch, tugging myself out of the water and onto the bank.

The dirt under my body reassured me and told me I'd escaped death one more time. Some how I found that even less comforting. I could have died. It would have solved everything. All my problems would disappear. As well as Kate being safer.

But, I couldn't just die. I'd worked to hard. And Kate needed a sister figure. Someone to always protect her. Someone to share secrets with. Someone too cry over little things with. Someone like me. So I would keep going.

Heaving myself up from my place on the ground, I tried to ignore the pain. I had to. Besides I could feel the numbness creeping in over my limbs. I had to keep movine. I took a step, only to fall back down gasping for air. My head felt like a million rhinos had stomped on it. A hundred bee's had stung it. I pressed my hand against my hair and sure enough I felt the sticky substance trickling down the side of my face.

Still, I had to get up. I would go get Kate, who would get Garrett and we could sneek out of here. Problem was, which way was the Cullen's home?

I was pretty sure that we had come from the north. And from the way the wind was blowing I was facing the west. So I needed to turn around and go against the wind. That's just f***ing great.

So in the darkness of the night, hurt and soaking, I set off.

Okay. Just a little farther. Okay. Now grab onto the window sill and...

"Shit!" I yelped, when I lost my gripping on the window sill. I cursed myself internally. This had to happen to me.

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered trying to grab onto something. My leg was loosing circulation and I could see the Cullens in the window, planning something. Probably trying to find me, not that I was being cocky. It was just a known fact. I was lucky that it was raining as hard as it was. There would be no way for me to be heard with the pounding of this rain. Rain I thought I would never be thankful for.

Finally I grabbed a vine that was strong enough. I pulled myself up again, pain shooting up my arms. As well as the painful relief that shot through my legs. I was lucky Kate liked to keep her window open. Even though I would have yelled at her about it before. I seemed to be thanking things I normally wouldn't be.

I pulled myself into the room. Making a massive mess on the way.

The room I was in was white, to say the least. White tile floors, white walls, white bedspread, white pillows, white blankets. And I'd have said it bland if not for the accents. There was a wooden in coffee table in front of the white couch that had fruits like grapes and apples laying in a bowl. The couch itself had colorful pillows of orange, gold, and pink. Same with the bed. And on the walls were pictures of golds and blacks. **(Picture on my profile!)**

It was very much a Kate room. I know she would hate to leave this place, but it was for the best.

Thrashing around in the white bed was Kate. She looked horrible and it killed me to know I had caused it.

"Kate!" I hissed, nudging my sisters shoulder. She only thrashed harder.

"Pss. Wake up!" I nudged harder this time. Big mistake on my part. She rolled over, right on my inured arms and groaned.

"Oww! Goddamn it Kate! Wake your ass up!"I growled.

It worked. Kate opened her eyes. "Bella!" She yelled.

I put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up! They'll hear you!"

"What?" She asked. "Oh, I don't care your alive!" She threw her arms around me and I hissed, pulling away. Kate, confused let me go. I opened my mouth to explain.

"Bella! What happened to you!" Kate cried, just now noticing my appearence.

Ugh. Of course. I should have realized Kate would freak. She was the exact damn copy of me when I was her age. "I'll be fine.." I tried. "The cuts aren't serious. They'll be a distant memory in a few days time."

"No you won't! Your not a doctor!" She cried louder than she thought she did. I was tempted to put my hand over her mouth again, but my numb limbs protested. Then, realization clouded her eyes. "You need to see Carlisle!"

Wait? Who was _Carlisle_? Was he that bloodsucker Garrett had told me about before? Shit!

"No! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! You need to see Carlisle right away! Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because then, I'll be a corpse bride for sure!" The words left my mouth before I could think about what I was truly saying. I regretted them immediately.

"That's...that's...that's all you really think of me? Isn't it?" Kate was heart broken.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Never!" I unconsciously raised my hands. How could she think that?

"Whatever! That is what you think of me! You...you filthy, slutty bitch!" Every word was another stab in my heart.

"I do not!"

"Oh, really! Don't lie to me! I'm your sister! But, I don't even think I want to be that anymore! In fact, I hope you go to hell you little slut!" _You little slut. You little slut. You little slut. You little slut. _Those hateful words rang in my ears until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Your wrong! I don't think your a corpse bride! I think your a leech f***er!"

Kate jumped back in shock. Never before had I said something like that to her. Of course I'd called her a brat before. But, that was hardly anything. Still, I felt no remorse for what I'd done. I was too angry.

Then, the worst thing happened. "Garrett!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NOO!" I shouted, lunging for her.

We fell to the ground with a large thump. Shots of pain burst up and down my body. I hissed in pain.

Outside the door, I could here shouts and foot steps, raising up to save the damsel in distress. Damn it! I was caught! Garrett was the first inside. Figures. He took one look at Kate under me and through me across the room to 'save' his precious loved one. He got down in a crouching position. Ready to pounce if I was any danger. I put my hands up, like a white flag of submition. Garrett nodded and stood up. Still in front of Kate.

And that's when he came in. The bronze haired god that had made my life just a little bit harder. His eyes landing on me immediately. In seconds flat he was standing in front of me. Trying to protect me. If only he knew.

This time Garrett put his hands up. At any other time seeing dumb ass Garrett with his hands up in submission would have been laughable. But, I wasn't laughing now. Bronze haired vampire, took that as his signal to turn to me. I stepped back automatically.

"Oh no! Carlisle! Shh love! It's going to be okay! Carlisle will fix you_!" Love? Carlisle?_

"Stay away from me!" I screamed.

The next thing I saw was Carlisle bring in a syringe. I had been screaming to much and hadn't noticed him go get it. "NO! NO!"

"It's for your own good." Bronze haired leech whispered quietly, holding me steadily in his cold hard hands.

Something pricked my neck and darkness took over.

_I'm sorry, I failed you, Mother. _Was my last thought.

*****SG********

I woke up to a comfortable mattress. Hmm. My mattress wasn't that soft and fluffy...

My eyes flew open. I wasn't in my room. This ceiling wasn't mine. I looked around. The walls were yellow/green and there was paintings of browns and blues hanging on them. To my left was a piano and a bed stand. To my right was a closet. Yes this was defiantly not my room. If only I could remember what had happened. **(Picture on profile)**

It all came back to me at once then. Moving to Forks. The bronze haired leech. Jumping into the river. The fight. Everything.

"Damn it!" I cursed, getting up.

I wasn't in the same clothes I was in before. I was now in a pair of pink boy shorts and a black tank top. Shit. He'd undressed me, too. My hand skewered my neck. Nothing. Why hadn't he marked me, yet? Well , I wasn't complaining. It gave me time to get the heck out of here.

I opened the first door on my left. Shit. It was a hallway. Not going out there. I shut the door. Nex door was a closet. A big closet. I might get lost in there. Bad idea.

"Your up." A voice like velvet spoke quietly from behind me. I spun around. It was that bronze haired leech. He smiled at me. "I was getting worried." He took a step forward. I took one back.

"How long was I out?" I wondered. My eyes glanced around the room. There was one more door. It had to be the bathroom. That was my only hope.

"Since Thursday. It's Friday of the next week today. We had to keep you out cold. I didn't want you to have to spend more time healing, if we could avoid that."

"Of course." I scowled. "Why haven't you marked me yet?"

"I wanted you awake for that." His eyes darkened.

"Yes. But, who said I wanted to be awake for it?"

Suddenly I was slammed into the wall. "Oh, you will want to." He hissed in my ear.

I scowled, trying to get him off me. "You wish, bloodsu-"

"Edward. The name is Edward."

"Like I care-" he interrupted me again with his lips.

They were soft and smooth against mine. Something I didn't expect. But, at the same time, they were hard and demanding. Surprisingly, I liked it. I could feel my boy shorts getting wetter. As well as my nipples getting harder. This was my first kiss and I loved it.

His hand found my breast and I gasped in suprise. Edward took this as a chance to slip his warm, hot tongue into my mouth. I moaned. This was better than anything I'd ever experienced. But, no! I couldn't! I couldn't do this! What about mom!

I struggled against the arms that held me captive. Edward growled in response. Moving his head down to nip my shoulder before going back to my lips. His hands gripped my breast tighter and my panties only got wetter.

"See this body knows who it belongs to." He growled.

I melted into his words. It didn't matter anymore. It was just Edward and I.

Edward smelled his victory and kissed me even harder.

* * *

**There! I did it!**

**If you want me to do a lemon scene in the next chapter, just review and tell me! Note that I probably won't do the best, but at least I'll have tried! Also don't forget to check out all the pictures on my profile! Thanks!**

**Also if you want me to write anything in another persons view point, I can do that too. Just so you know.**

**Review!Review**


	4. plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or….Edward. **

"Wow." Edward breathed. I could hear the smile in his voice. But, I could not talk.

My high was coming to an end and I was realizing the mistake I had just made. No. It wasn't just a mistake. It was like a sign in neon bright lights, declaring to everyone that my life was in a hell hole, and that god had signed me over to the devil.

Questions bubbled to the surface of my mind. What had I done? How was I going to get out of this? Would I ever be free again? If so, how? But, most importantly, where was Kate? A sweat broke out again on my forehead. Was she okay? Was she scared?...Was she hurt?

"You must be hungry." Edwards voice broke into my hysteria. I didn't respond. Until I came up with a plan, I would ignore him. That seemed logical enough...for now, anyway.

"Come on." I heard him sigh. Then, I felt the weight of his body disappear from beside me. Thank god. I spoke to soon. He lightly tugged on my arm. Trying not to hurt me but at the same time being strickt.

With out a word I got up. I walked past him, trying to find my clothes. I easily found my boy shorts, laying in the middle of the room, but when I found my tank top, to my dismay, I found it was ripped to smithereens. Damn it.

"The clothes Alice bought you haven't arrived here yet, so for know you'll just have to were this." Edward muttered, handing me a lump of white cloth. I quickly unfolded it and put it on. I was wearing a white dress shirt. And I didn't like it one bit.

It made me look to sexy. Not that I didn't like that, but that just wasn't how I was raised; my goal wasn't to be sexy. As well as that the white made me uncomfortable. It was easy to see white in the shadows, and since I lived in shadows, I didn't like it one bit. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying and not succeeding in hiding myself.

"Come on." Edward opened the door for me. Great, a gentleman. I rolled my eyes.

We walked down numerous hallways. Another thing I didn't like. They didn't need it, so why have it? We walked down three sets of stairs. Two wooden, one glass.

Finally we made it down to two wide doors. From the other side I could here laughter and joy. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the torture that was to come. I let my arms fall to my sides, curling into fists.

Edward opened the doors. It went completely silent. I could fill the stairs on me, but I didn't look up. I was humiliated. I felt like a cow in a showmanship's contest. Edward kept his hand on the middle of the back.

"Nice job Edward!" I heard someone boom.

"Way to go!" Someone else said.

"Was she any good?" The booming voice asked again.

Edward stopped to talk to everyone. Right in the middle of the room. I shrugged him off. We were halfway toward the kitchen. I couldn't hear anyone in there which was a plus. If there was, I might have taken there head off. All those questions from those perverts were making me sick. As well as mad. And I could feel my new strength powering through my limbs. I wonder what their faces would look like if I bashed them into the wall. That would at least show them.

"There's food in the pantry and fridge." A carmel haired women looked in. I remembered her. She was the one that tried to hug me from before. I nodded to show her I understood. She left quickly after.

Opening the fridge I noticed one thing I hadn't before. It was all junk food. Chocolate syrup, ice cream, pop, frozen fries, and corn dogs. Same thing in the cupboards. Cereal, chips, unopened frosting, cookies, candy bars! But, there was no lettuce, tomatoes, fruits, vegetables, milk. Nothing of the sort. Where they trying to get fat?

Someone cleared their throat from behind me. "Are bodies are perfect. We don't need to worry what we eat. It's all digested the same. And candy taste better, so why not, you know." Kate explained.

"No I don't actually." I murmured, turning back and trying to find anything nutritional. "Healthy food always seems better. Plus it makes you look less like a pig."

"Bella. I'm already mad at you. Don't make me angrier." She growled.

"And if I do?" There was a pause. "That's what I thought! You wouldn't do anything!"

"Wrong! I am stronger than you'll ever be!" Kate howled.

"Maybe." I said quietly. "But, you'd never hurt me. I'm your sister. Even if you hate to admit it. And you love me. I raised you. "

"That's not true! I could beat you!"

"I'd like to see you try." I motioned for her to start. But, instead she ran into my arms.

"Bella! What's happened to us? We used to be so close!" She cried.

"I know. I know." I tried to sooth.

"Will it ever be normal with us again?"

"Yes." I promised. "I promise. I'll make everything better. I promise." I coed.

Edward walked in then. His eyes immediately landing on mine. His eyes shined and beamed. And I knew then and there what I would do. I would get him to trust me and then I'd kidnap Kate and we'd be free. And happy. I would make sure of it.

Edward would find someone else. So would Garrett. Someone who liked the luxuries and the junk food. Someone who wasn't broken and shattered like me.

**Well, what did you think? For those who wanted Bella to kick Edwards ass, it'll happen soon. I promise. Don't worry. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	5. fight

**Hello people of the world! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I had writer's blog and then when I did know what I wanted to do my laptop went haywire! :P Never fear though, Tigger is here. And she's got new ideas in the making. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only the plot line and an occasional candy bar.**

High school.

Could it get any worse? I don't think so.

It was true I'd never actually been to high school. I didn't need to. All I needed to learn I had in fact learned on the streets. It was better that way. Get it learned, or get killed was my motto, because that's how it was out there. Kate never seemed to figure that out.

Yet as hard as I tried to weasel my way out of having to come Edward always blocked me. "It will be a good experience for you." or "You need a proper education." Even "Bella if you don't come then you'll be stuck at home while I'll be at school. Then we'll both be upset." You wish I had been tempted to mutter.

So here I stood. Outside of my living purgatory. Its rusty old sign saying 'Welcome to Forks high' was falling off its hinges. I could already smell the dirty gym socks smell I'd only heard about on T.V.

At least Kate was excited- Indeed she was. Looking at her now, she looked about ready run a marathon. Her little self was shooting up and down with all the excitement. I wouldn't be surprised if she hit the ceiling anytime soon. - And if she was happy shouldn't I be too? It was all about her. Lately that was becoming hard to remember.

"Come on love." Edward smiled, and put his hand on my back. I bite my tongue as to not say anything offensive, and let Edward lead me to my first class. English grade 11.

He led me to the back of the room, and set down my stuff. People stared with wide eyes.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snarled. Edward chuckled.

I looked over at him. He was sitting in the chair next to the one with my stuff. I put on a fake smile.

"Are you in this class too babe?" I purred.

Edward smiled widely in response. "I made sure I had the same classes as you." I took my seat. "Except-" Edward leaned over to steal a kiss. "-gym. Mrs. Cope wouldn't budge." He tried to kiss me again, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"No you don't lover boy." I teased. I was still only allowing a couple kisses. Even if Edward wanted more.

Edward pouted, and I admit it was kind of a turn on. "How many nicknames do you have for me?"

"Let's see," I pretended to count. "There's that one. Oh, and that other one. And you can't forget that one." With every oh and ah I'd pick up a finger. "Twenty something. I lost count when I got to twenty three." I smirked.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me. "Right."

"It's true!" I defended.

It looked like Edward was about to comment, but the teacher ordered our attention and started the class. We didn't talk much for the rest of the day.

"Where to next?" I ask, putting my stuff in the old locker that was supposedly mine.

"Lunch." Edward muttered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and taking me to the direction of the cafeteria.

The cafeteria itself could have been bigger than the whole school combined. It fit all the students plus the teachers, and even a stage.

"What's the stage for?" I asked, feigning interest as we got in the lunch line.

"I don't really know. I think the people that built it thought it would be useful." Edward shrugged.

"Bella! Sit by me!" Kate's voice rose high above the rest of the cafeteria. Many of the kids all together shut up just to look up at the crazy girl waving her arms around like a lunatic, and the girl she was waving at. My face must have gone beat red. In return Edward's arm got tighter around me, and he glared at anyone looking. Whispers erupted through out the room.

"Isn't this great Bella! I love it here! Why haven't we done this before?" Kate said as soon as I was sitting. I just shrugged in response.

"I could do without the stares and whispers." I replied.

"They'll stop soon, love." Edward whispered in my ear. "You should eat. You have to be hungry and we only have so much time." What was he? A mother hen? I rolled my eyes.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Garrett, and Alice all seemed to be in their own little world. Except for Alice who I noticed kept glancing over at me. Her eyes held knowledge. Knowledge not even I knew someone so small could hold. And it worried me. Could she know what I was doing. The look in her eyes told me she could.

But I didn't get to think to long on it, because the bell rang signaling people to leave for class.

"Bye Bella!" Kate called walking off with Garrett to art class. Edward and I made are way to biology.

"Chow."

Biology wasn't anything special. I said it before, everything I needed to learn I learned in the streets. Including Biology. When the bell rang I was out of my seat in seconds. Edward following close behind.

"Unfortunately love, this is where I leave you." Edward sighed at the gym doors. With one last kiss on the forehead he left me. I smiled. He was gone.

Sounds of basketballs hitting the floor repeatedly made its ways into my ears, and I cringed. Gym wasn't my favorite subject. Mostly because my balance used to be as bad as a chicken with its leg tied, but still…

I prepared myself for the embarrassment of my life, putting my hand on the doorknob and sighing…

"You think she's fucked him?" A voice whispered.

"I don't see a reason why he'd stick around if she didn't." Another voice sounded.

My head whipped around to find the culprits. Two teenage twerps sat on a bench just outside the gym. By the way they held themselves they had to be seniors. Another look confirmed it. Seniors...on the football team. Great.

"Check it out man! She's looking this way. Little slut." The one with curly blonde hair chuckled.

"Dude! Don't call her a little slut." Both I and that curly blonde hair guy looked at him in surprise. "Her sisters the little slut. Didn't you see the way she jiggled herself around that other guy? No. This ones a whore." That's it. Gym didn't matter. I was going to be too busy killing them.

"Hey you two!" I yelled walking towards them. They were to busy laughing their asses off to notice me.

When I was close enough to the curly blonde haired one I stepped on his leg.

"Ow!" He cried, pushing away from me. "What the hell?"

"I don't appreciate you talking about my sister like that you little dumbass."

"Yeah well I don't appreciate you talking to us either. But you don't see me doing anything about it."

"Only because you love the fact that I even looked at you." I shot back. I admit. I didn't know what I was saying, but I wasn't about to say it out loud.

"Anyone that's fucked gayward isn't worth my time." He snarled.

That did it. Even if I hated his guts, Edward didn't deserve that. God I can't believe I'm doing this. "Shut the hell up!"

"Oh." The other one asked. His grey eyes looking over me. "And what are you going to do about it if we don't?"

I knew what he was doing. He was taunting me. Something you shouldn't do. It was my second rule under the never mess with my sister rule.

"This." I grunted cocking my hand behind my head, and thrusting it forward.

It came in contact easily with his cheek bone. My new found strength and better eye sight came in handy, and knocked him over easily.

"Damn it!" He shouted in pain.

I found myself smirking at this, but not for long because his buddy had swung at me hitting me in the stomach. It didn't hurt immensely –only a small uncomfortable pressure, but I faked the pain anyway crumpling over. Just like I planned grey eyes backed up thinking he had won. I rammed into him knocking us both to the ground.

In seconds I was on top of him, straddling him. "Don't" punch "diss" punch "my" punch "sister." Slap "or Edward!" punch.

Someone grabbed my arms from behind, crossing them at my wrist, and stopping all my attempts at killing grey eyes. Though I could tell I had done damage. Almost all his face was a bloody mess, and his nose for sure was broken.

"Hit her Drake!" Curly blond hairs yelled.

Grey eyes, apparently named Drake, got up quickly and fired away. He hit me, though it didn't hurt me much, in my side, in the stomach, an occasional one on the face. With the pressure I felt I could tell I would be fine, as long as he didn't hit me in the same place repeatedly. Then he hit my cheek. The exact spot we're a massive cut had been days ago.

Usually I could handle pain, but Carlisle had been right when he'd tried to heal it with vampire venom. It would hurt if I accidently touched it. I struggled with curly blond hairs, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You don't like that do you girly?" He laughed darkly, holding tighter. Another blow hit my face. This time right by my right eye. Medal connected with my skin, surely leaving a mark.

"Shit!" I cried. Finally I felt my heal come in contact with the soft spots of a man.

"Son of a bitch." He cried out, but I wasn't paying him any mind. Drake had already tried to hit me again, but I grabbed his hand before he could. I twisted it, then pushed him to the ground. Someone hit my side pushing me too, to the ground. But before I landed my face came in contact with the edge of the bench. My lip split open from the wood. Fuck.

Someone kicked me in the side. Again nothing big. "Bitch!" Someone howled. I couldn't tell who. "Whore."

As the shoe came in contact with my ribs again, I grabbed it. Trying to get a good grasp on it. When I did, I yanked pulling whoever it was down again too.

"Oh my god! What are you doing! Stop!" A teacher screamed. There was sounds of students fallowing her, and choruses of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I paid neither any mind, too focused on the dumbass in front of me.

I scurried over to him, pouncing. But he was prepared and knocked me over. Him on top of me. Now I was the vulnerable one. He punched at me, and all I could do was try and catch his blow before he got me.

"Stop!" A male teacher bellowed, pulling Drake off of me. I tried to get up and grab him, but another set of arms incased me. Not the usual cold hands I had gotten used to. These were warm and soft. Definitely a human.

Whoever it was tried to yank me away, but I wouldn't budge. For once I actually took in my surroundings. There were more kids than before, more teachers too. All watching with subtle eyes. In the mix were the Cullen bunch. Edward hurried toward me.

As soon as he reached me he took me in his arms, looking at me with an angered face. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

And in that moment I knew I was. I could see myself easily falling for Edward, but I knew I couldn't. He would end up hurt one way or another. And I didn't need any more loved ones to worry about. Kate was a handful as it was. So I just simply nodded and glared like nothing was different.

**I'm sorry if this wasn't very good. It just feels like I added to many I's.**

**TO EVERYBODY READING THIS! FANS, REVIEWERS, ANYBODY! My bff and I got in a fight over my reviews for this story. Funny, right? Well because I believed in you all so much, I made a bet of 15 bucks (all I have) that I could get at the very least my numbers up to 28 in 15 days. But, I know you could do that. So why don't we make it harder and get my numbers to 32? Can we do that?**

**Hmm, let's see I know for a fact that I have 23 people that actually like this story, and maybe half of you will review. Plus the random readers checking this out for the first time. Yes I think we can do this.**

**The only problem is none of you would get anything out of this, so I'll make things better for you too. If I get my reviews to 28 I'll update in five days. No questions ask. But! But if you get my numbers to 32 then I'll have updated in the next twenty four hours. Even if it means I loose sleep to do it. I will have it done! Remember you need to do this in 15 days. So please, please! REVIEW!**

**-Tigger**


	6. kiss

**As promised the next chapter is up and running! Thanks to all that reviewed! Even if it was only a few words, it still meant a lot to me!**

**-Tigger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I did I would live in a mansion with a red mustang, a personal chief, and a big dog and a little dog named big Jo and little Jo. Since I own neither….**

* * *

Edward's eyes blazed with fury. The grip his hands had on the steering wheel could have been enough to stop a pack of Rhinos. Thank god it hadn't broken yet. In the glare of the window I could tell he was shaking.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked. With the hand that wasn't holding the cloth to my injured lip I poked him. But before I could pull away he had grabbed it, kissing the inside of my palm. It was amazing how he could make a sweet and innocent jester into one of passion and fire.

"I could kill them." He snarled into my hand, so fiercely I found myself shrinking back into my seat. "For hurting you. I could kill them."

"I'm fine," My tone clearly stated for him to drop it. Of course that's why he didn't.

"You are not fine." He laughed darkly. I worried he had lost whatever he had left. "You've got a busted lip and the shape of a ring embedded into your skin. How is that possibly find?"

"Stop treating me like a baby. A possession even! I do no appreciate it and-" Before I could finish the sentence the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Do not finish that sentence. If you care about my sanity at all. You will not finish that sentence."

We sat in a defining silent. The only sound my beating heartbeat. Which felt like it might explode at any moment.

"Whatever," I grumbled getting out of the car. I meant to be graceful and all that shit, but my foot got stuck on the way.

"Crap!" I yelled as I went tumbling toward the sharp gravel. But the blow on my already bruised face never came. Instead there was the sound of velvet like chuckling.

"You should really be more careful." Edward said lifting me up into his arms. "All though I don't mind catching you, but it can't be healthy for you."

He set me down on the car hood to my utter and complete surprise. I looked up at him in shock. "I don't want to fight Bella. I love you. You are the world to me. And to know you're mad at me. It's like the worst blasphemy. "

"You wouldn't have even noticed me if it wasn't for your stupid imprinting." I muttered.

He looked like he had been slapped. I was sure if he could have cried he would have. "I don't think so love. You're beautiful, and funny even when you don't mean to be, and a spitfire, and-"

"I get the point."

"Do you. Do you really. There is no way I wouldn't have noticed you. You are everything I've ever wanted. I'll do anything to make you see that." Edward stared down at me like I was his sun. The light in this dark, cruel world. And I found myself basking in it all.

"Edward I-"

Whatever it was I was planning on telling him. I didn't even know myself was cut of with his lips crashing on my. This kiss wasn't like the other kisses we'd shared. They had all been either so passionate or so quick. But this kiss. Oh this kiss was in between them all. It expressed more emotions than just of lust and desire. It was slow but building. Just like as I had called Kate and Garrett's snoging session before we left are home in Idaho. I liked it.

I knew somewhere in the back of my head that another piece of my heart was shattering of from the rest. May it be a good thing or a bad thing wasn't really my decision, or in my thoughts to care. I was already to far gone.

* * *

**And there you have it. The next chapter. I'm sorry if some were disappointed or something. It defiantly wasn't what I was expecting. But none of my stories are so.**

**I know this was a short chapter as well and I'm sorry about that. Could you all find it in yourself to forgive me?**

**We got to 32 reviews! Yay! Now let's try for 38. I know we can do that!**

**P.S. I've got a new poll on my profile and it'd be awesome if you all checked it out! It'd make me happy!**


	7. note

**So we didn't quite make the 38 reviews benchmark. That's okay. 37 is a good number, too. But I am kind of peeved not many of you reviewed; is my story that terrible? Another thing I noticed is some of you wanted to know where Edward was and why it took him so long to get to the fight. So mixing those two things together, I have written Edward POV of what he was doing when the fight broke out. If you want to read it, then review this chapter, and I'll send it to you. Note if you don't have a profile, then I can't send you one. Hopefully this'll help me get some reviews. :) **

**~Tigger77**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I do. **

* * *

Should I?

Should I not?

Should I?

Should I not?

I picked the little yellow petals off the small plant. I didn't quite remember it's name, but yet I knew what it was at the same time. Back during the good days when I didn't have to worry about anything. When I still had a Mother and a Father. Before even Kate was born, my Uncle was scientist that studied plants. He taught me everything he knew about plants. I had never really questioned his motives as to why. My Dad called him a silly old man that didn't have any right to do so, and had baned him from the house. He had still found ways to tell me always.

Like the time I found paper balls thrown into my bedroom from my window. Or the time he came to my school. But by the time I did start to question him, he had gone off to the jungle in South Africa. He was never seen again. Now I wondered about it every moment I had the chance to slow down and think about it. What was the real reason he wanted me to know all that stuff? Did he know something I didn't know?

Unfortunately that was not the question on my mind today. Though it was back there. At the back of my brain always jumping back and forth. But today was a harder question. One that could affect my life forever.

Should I still run away with Kate?

Or should I stay behind with Edward?

The second option hadn't really become an option until recently. Every day it seemed that I would loose more and more of my over all control. Simply because I was falling more and more in love with him. It was easier than I thought it would be to do so. Even if it wasn't something I wanted to happen. Falling in love was simply not something I planned to do in this lifetime. Especially to a bloodsucking leech. But like everything else my opinion didn't matter anymore.

Still even if I wanted to stay I knew I couldn't. I was in danger. There for putting anyone close to me in danger as well. I couldn't be selfish and let people die because of me. It still wasn't here yet. It still didn't know who I was with. It still only knew about Kate. And if it only knew about Kate then I only had to worry about one person. I still had time.

I could see it now. I would leave a note for Edward telling him not to worry about me and not to come looking for me. Then in the middle of the night I'd get Kate and we'd leave. Or no. She'd make to much noise. I could wait tell the vampires had all gone hunting. _Then_I'd grab Kate. Garrett might fallow. That was okay if he did. Dumb ass didn't ever seem to care if he was in danger as long as he was with Kate. As much as it pained me Edward would find a new mate. He would eventually forget I even existed.

_Or you could tell Edward. You'd never have to leave his side, and he'd always protect you_. The lovesick side of me whispered.

_Ha! You expect him to protect you? Stop dreaming. You've been fine running away from it long enough. You don't need help now_. My devil side scoffed. In my mind she had a little tail and red horns.

I sighed sitting off. The flower was totally demolished and I hadn't remembered to keep up the should I or should I not chant in my head. I got up from my bed of leaves and dirt on the forest floor. Edward would be home from the hunt soon, and if he found out I had been out in the forest while he had he'd be pissed.

I dusted off my pants and then I was off.

* * *

Back at ho-the Cullen's house I noticed everyone staring at me when I walked in.

"Where were you?" Alice asked frowning slightly.

"Out," I replied quietly. If I ever did like Alice it was lost now. She just never approved of me.

"Does Edward know that you went 'out'?"

"Why would he?" I didn't give her a chance to answer before I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Damn." I muttered sliding down the door. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. The no trust policy around here was getting on my nerves.

A light breeze blew in from the window and moved my hair onto my face. My eyes snapped over. Last time I checked Edward never let me keep the window open, and I'd given up trying long ago.

But there it was. The window wide open. Letting leaves, bugs, and other particles inside. And taped to it...a piece of paper.

I got up. What the hell was going on. It was a few steps to the window, and when I got to it I wripped it off it's place.

_I'm back, _is all it said in a scraggly. But that was all I needed. My decision was decided.

_I'm back. _

_I'm back._

_I'm back..._

* * *

**Ta-da! That's it! Hope you like it! And don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

I am sad to say I no longer have time to write this story. If any of you would like to continue on with my work, please PM me or comment and I'll send you any details you might want to take over. If there are more than one person wanting to finish my story then I'll take the time to decide who will. The 'auditions' I guess you could call them will be up tell June 8th. One month from now.

I am sorry if this upsets any of you. I just don't have time anymore.

Stories I am also getting rid of:

Justice and the Will to Be Free

Eyes of a Hunter

Legends of the Red Wolf

Shattered Glass

And Tanya in Wonderland


End file.
